bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Shadows in the Reflection
Shadows in the Reflection is an Epic written by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Tarth set in The Empire of Uvira Alternate Universe. 1: A Fresh Start? My eyes flashed open. I was in a place I knew, yet now it was barely recognizable. I don't understand, I should be dead. Even so I cannot deny the fact I am alive and in Ko-Metru. I jumped to my feet and looked down, expecting to see my Toa armor. To my shock it was gone, and I was once again a Matoran. I was in my home of Ice, a place I had not been for what seemed an eternity. I walked outside and was surprised at what I saw. The skies were purple with black clouds drifting ominously through. A monument of Kopaka loomed over me, around him were similar statues of Toa I cannot recall ever seeing. I made my way to the nearest Knowledge Tower and spotted a lone Matoran, a friend. As I walked closer I could not help notice he looked miserable. "Kopeke, my friend, what has happened to me? Why am I no longer a Toa? "Matoro, what are you talking about? You were never a Toa and you know the Toa don't take kindly to us 'pathetic Matoran' claiming to have such power. What would you do if Toa Nuju took that as a challenge and made you a permanent glacier on the landscape?" "Toa Nuju? What are you talking about?" I questioned. No response came. "Kopeke, where are the others?" "You mean you don't know? The Empress has called a meeting! They are at the Coliseum, somewhere you should be," Kopeke answered. "I need to get back to work, so please quit babbling and leave me." With that, he turned away and continued working. I did not understand at all. "Empress? What are yo-" I cut off when Kopeke glanced back at me. I saw many things in his eyes; concern, compassion, and darkness. Nothing made sense. Slowly, I walked away. Surely, I had not dreamed my adventure. I had been a translator for Turaga Metru Nuju when I had gone on a journey with five other Matoran. I had escaped Karzahni, teamed up with [[Teridax#Mahri Nui|"The Makuta"]], battled rogues and warlords, and sacrificed myself to save the Great Spirit. Something was terribly wrong. As I looked into the shady heavens, it seemed it would never be the same. 2: An Old Enemy Arises Jaller had awoken to similar horrors on Ta-Metru. He was no longer a Toa as he had been the day before and he wore the Hau that had once belonged to Toa Mangai Lhikan and was now supposed to be in Karzahni. As he walked around his home Metru he was dumb-struck by the statues of Toa of Fire all around him. He noticed one was missing and it shocked him. Toa Lhikan was no where to be seen in the group of monuments. He wondered if the Matoran had erected these statues over night, considering they had not been there last night. But then he realized they had been here longer than that when he noticed the charred plants growing around them. "I see you are finally awake." a voice spoke behind him. He turned and felt discomforted. A Toa he had not ever seen before with crimson armor stood in front of him. Normally, the sight of a Toa would have comforted him but this Toa had a sense of evil about him. He wore a silver mask that resembled a Noble Kiril and carried a large axe in one hand and a shield in the other. "Who are you? How do you know me?" Jaller interrogated. "What are you talking about Jaller?" the Toa said his name in such a tone thatit made Jaller cringe. "I am one of your masters, assigned, to make sure you Ta-Matoran stay on task, by the High Empress herself." "The High what?" Jaller questioned. "You aren't my master! I am a To- er... was a Toa!" "Ha! You a Toa? The only thing you have in common with a Toa is the mask you wear. And why the Empress decided to let you where his mask, I will never know. Now, why aren't you at the Coliseum? Empress Tuyet called for a meeting and you should be going! Now you've gone and missed traveling with the group. You better hurry if you don't want the Vahki to punish you." The Toa looked at him with much contempt and turned away. Jaller did not understand. He turned and ran. If he were paying attention to his surroundings he would have noticed a statue of the Toa he just met which was labeled [[Norik#Shadows in the Reflection|"Toa Norik"]]. He did not know where he was going, but it wasn't the Coliseum. That was the only thing he was certain of. That, and that everything was very messed up. Tuyet had been dead for thousands of years, yet this Toa acted as if she was still alive. He also pondered on what the Toa meant when he referred to Lhikan's mask. Surely Toa Lhikan should be treated with higher respect. It started to rain, a strange sight in Ta-Metru. The remaining Matoran took cover and couldn't help noticing Kanohi masks that lined the ground, and how the floor had a strange scaly texture. A Matoran tried to pull on one of the masks and felt the earth shake. An ancient beast had been awoken. 3: An Offer He Can't Refuse "Who are you?" a voice sounded from above. Takanuva could tell the voice was female, but something else surged through the voice. Glass breaking, a Rahkshi screeching, the venomous hissing of a Doom Viper? All of these could have been a step up from the coldness in this voice. "I am Takanuva, Toa of Light, and.. well... Shadows," Takanuva answered. "So, if you are this mighty Toa of... Twilight, then where is your identity tablet and why have I never heard your name?" the voice seemed to be getting closer. Takanuva could hear the footsteps walking slowly, but could not bring himself to move. Over the last few days many things had happened to him. He had been attacked by a creature called a Shadow Leech on his way to aid the Toa Nuva with their mission in Karda Nui. He had been subject to having his Light partially drained and replaced with Shadow. Thanks to a secret organization known as the Order of Mata Nui, he had been rescued and provided means of travel via a slightly-damaged Kanohi Olmak to get him to Karda Nui. He had jumped through the portal the mask had created and landed most ungracefully on Metru Nui, but it wasn't Metru Nui. He had been attacked by Kopaka and Tahu and brought to the Coliseum. That was the last thing he remembered. "What is an identity tablet? Why did Kopaka and Tahu attack me?" Takanuva asked irritably. He tried to pull himself up, but felt an intense air current force him back down. "I knew it! You are an impostor!" the voice spat. "Every last Toa was located over three-thousand years ago and recruited into my army. The ones who did not comply were swiftly executed. Now, if you wish to live, then prove yourself as a Toa. If you do, you may join my army and your life will be spared. If not, need I go any farther?" For a moment nothing happened. Then a hand reached down and grabbed him by thew mask and pulled him to his feet. The hand belonged to a Toa of Air who wore a golden Kualsi. He carried a staff and a strange shield. It reminded Takanuva of a Visorak head, especially with the pincer-like blades at the end that extended outwards. All of a sudden the Toa threw up his staff and Takanuva was hurled across the room by a compressed air stream. He drew himself up, only to be caught in the path of a tornado. While being spun around in the vortex, Takanuva started charging energy in his left hand. With such precision and timing even Hewkii would be proud of, he fired a bolt of Light at the Toa. As the Toa of Air fell, the tornado subsided. "You defeated Iruini, impressive. So, you were telling the truth," the voice commented from behind. The Toa of Twilight spun around to see a Toa of Water that sported silver armor and a Zoitu. At first Takanuva mistook her for Gali, even starting to say her name. "I am Tuyet, Empress of Metru Nui," the Toa said as if reading his mind. Takanuva laughed at this. "Tuyet? Though she did wear the Mask of Intangibility, she's been dead for centuries!" Takanuva chuckled. "How do you explain that?" Tuyet glared at him. "So, you tell jokes! I almost took you seriously. But, there is yet one thing left to do," Tuyet said. She pulled a piece of stone from behind her back and quickly inscribed something on it. Takanuva, Toa of Twilight, will you accept this identity tablet and join my Empire?" she questioned. Takanuva wanted to say no, he really did. He wanted to blast the Toa of Water with all of his energy. That is why he was so surprised at his actions. It was as if the Shadows inside of him took control. He took the stone from Tuyet's hand and turned away. He walked down a corridor and noticed a mirror-like crystal on the wall. As he looked at his reflection, all he saw was Shadows. 4: Captured Everyone had felt the earthquake. The tremors had caused part of the Coliseum to sink below the ground. In an attempt to assess the situation, Tuyet had dispatched pairs of Toa to gather information in different areas, although some, like Takanuva, were assigned a more troublesome task. Vlameer, a Toa of Plasma, was his partner and they were told to guard the Protodermis Falls, and that was where they first met the troublemakers. "Toa Takanuva, what is that?" the Toa of Plasma asked, pointing at a ledge beside the rushing Liquid Protodermis. Now, Vlameer was not exactly the brightest Toa, a fact which, over the past few hours, Takanuva had the "pleasure" of learning. Thus, if Takanuva had not looked he would have assumed it was just a flying Rahi. But, maybe by luck alone, he did look and what he saw amazed him. It was a Matoran, clad in crimson and black armor, who appeared to fall from the ledge that held five others and another Toa. Takanuva shot a beam of Light at the Matoran, hoping to knock him onto a nearby ledge, but he missed. "No!" Takanuva screamed, drawing the attention by the six figures on the ledge. Then, out of nowhere it seemed, a Gukko appeared. Takanuva believed it was Fate that controlled what happened next. The Matoran landed on the Gukko's back, right as it flew by. The Gukko steered upwards and the Matoran jumped off of it as they neared the ledge. "Hey, you up there!" Takanuva yelled, waving them down. They looked down towards him, then started climbing up the cliffside. "Wait! Stop! Come down here!" he continued, but the seven paid him no mind. He got a better look at them and discovered they were not your regular Matoran, though the Toa was clearly a Toa of Power Scream. "Hey! Takanuva said ‘Stop!’" Vlameer screeched, letting a stream of Plasma shoot from his crossbow towards the rock outcropping above the group. Toa and Matoran dove to avoided being crushed and fell. The Toa fell fastest, than the Matoran who all clung to one other. As they neared the surface of the Liquid Protodermis pool below, the Toa unleashed supersonic sound waves at the Matoran as he descended below the waves. The Matoran, however, did not. The sound waves hurled them onto the land in front of Vlameer's feet. "Aritonu!" the green and silver Matoran yelled. He unsheathed a stinger-like blade and slashed at Vlameer. He managed to strike him squarely in the chest, resulting in the Toa of Plasma falling into the Liquid Protodermis himself. A blue and gray Toa emerged from the rushing rapids, looking thoroughly exhausted. "Who ar-" Takanuva never got a chance to complete his sentence. The last thing he remembered was a distant roar before everything went blank. Vlameer never emerged from the waves, but if he had he would have seen six Matoran, following a drenched Toa, and dragging his partner away. But the confused Takea shark hadn't eaten in a days and the drowning Toa of Plasma looked like an easy meal. 5: The Sunset of a Friend The sunset, one of Mata Nui's most beautiful gifts in all of creation. The deep hues of red, orange, violet, and pink blending together to form the magnificent melody of the sky. "How does something so beautiful sometimes seem so hideous?" I muttered. It had been a day since I left Ko-Metru due to the fact a large earthquake had driven me from my demolished home. An avalanche had swept away the Knowledge Tower that Kopeke had been working in, and I had been so busy trying to figure out what had happened to me, I barely had time to grieve. This "Nonsense Nui" as I had nicknamed it, was seriously twisted. I would have rather returned to the real Metru Nui, even if I would have been dead. I had not journeyed far from my home and countless items were scattered across the snow, carried away from their shelves by one of the many avalanches that resulted from the great earthquake. I wonder if the other Toa Mahri are just as confused as I am? In all my years, this was the one conundrum that I could not solve. Nothing would have made me happier than for an avalanche to carry me away right now, far away. But then again that would mean I would never solve this problem and that dissatisfied me. Where could I go? Should I stay here waiting for an avalanche to sweep me away? Should I journey to the Coliseum and demand search for answers? Should I scavenge the wreckage of the avalanche for Kopeke? Or should I search for the other Toa Mahri? I could not come to a decision, so I simply sat where I was and finally found the time to grieve for my friend. Kopeke had always been near and dear to me. Even though he rarely spoke, he still had a good heart. I remembered the Kolhii Tournament we had gone through together and smiled. As memories of him swirled around in my head, I stood up. I walked toward a wrecked Knowledge Tower and picked around. The cold bothered me not, for I was used to it from spending my whole life in it. A gray object stuck out of the ground. I ran towards it, hoping to find Kopeke still alive. What I found broke my heart into even smaller pieces than the shattered ice crystals. It was a mask, one that had belonged to a great friend, and it was all that remained. I dug deeper into the rubble yet found nothing. A tear trickled down my mask and fell onto my finding. I walked back to where I had previously been seated. I propped Kopeke's mask next to me and imagined he were still here. Some Matoran claimed a sunset could wash away all of one's troubles. Those Matoran lied. 6: Power Through a Mask Jaller had always been of the most courageous Matoran amongst the other Ta-Matoran. His bravery could be compared to Tahu, and the Toa Mata probably would not dispute it. He had been an invaluable warrior during the Siege of the Bohrok. Of course Takanuva would have never been brought into being without the sacrifice of Jaller. But here and now, Jaller had never been so scared in his life. Had he still been a Toa, clinging for his life to the back of an overgrown Rahi might have been easier. The creature that had ripped through the earth wore armor that was as hot as molten Protodermis. Jaller's hands burned but he forced himself not to let go. He was quite frightened, but he would not let himself scream. He felt as if he himself were melting, like his mask was melding to his face. He wanted to remove his presence from that of the reptile, but felt himself somehow not want to run, but to fight. He did not want to remove his presence from the living furnace, but to remove the lizard from his existence. Images swirled in his head. Kanohi Dragon. A battle raged in his mind. One against eleven. The one was hated, and the eleven were loved. The images became clearer within his head. In a fiery haze a Rahi, this Kanohi Dragon was battering the eleven Toa Mangai. One Toa there Jaller recognized - Lhikan. A fiery inferno filled the battlefield and the images obscured. The one was left standing. Jaller felt a deep rage. Pain coursed through his body and his world went blank. * * * "Get up!" a voice snapped. Jaller's eyes flared open to see a Toa of Water hovering above him. Toa of Water were always the most warm and friendly but this one seemed cold and demanding. "I said get up!" the Toa restated. Jaller painfully scrambled to his feet. "Where is the dragon?" Jaller questioned the unknown Toa from his vision. "Are you so stupid that you cannot see?" the Toa asked in return. Jaller was about to question what she meant when he saw a large beast lying dead behind her. Oddly enough, all the vegetation, for as far as his eye could see, was charred. "What happened? Who are you?" Jaller asked the cruel Toa. "Did you hurt your head, or is idiocy a new style lately? I mean, first this new Toa Takanuva and now thi-" "Takanuva? Where? Is he here?" Jaller was full of questions. "He is on patrol at the Protodermis Falls," she said. "Do you know him?" "Know him, I-" A Toa of Ice walked up to the two of them. "Empress Tuyet, the best we could come up with was that an inferno engulfed this whole area, that would explain all the burnt..." but Tuyet was no longer listening. She simply gazed at Jaller in wonder, for he looked completely unscathed to her. Jaller wanted to rush to the Protodermis Falls, but figured he'd better stay so as not to draw suspicion to himself for fleeing so soon. "How odd," Tuyet muttered to herself she opened her mouth to speak again but just as she did so a grey and red Toa with torn armor and a mangled leg limped into view. "Empress! Empress! A conspiracy! Six Matoran and a Toa!" the newcomer yelled. "Takanuva's gone! He must have been part of it all along!" Tuyet turned to Jaller. "So, what was it you were going to say about this Takanuva?" 7: Where Am I Now? Åuset, Matoran of Jungle sat beside the unconscious Takanuva, watched by her fellow Matoran and the Toa. The Matoran were Heru, a Matoran of Gravity; Ånpu, a Matoran of Magnetism; Sutekh, a Matoran of Storms; Nebt-het, a Matoran of Sonics; and Åusår, a Matoran of Fate and co-leader of this small band of freedom fighters known as The Sepţit. The Toa that were with them were far from average as well and they worked to protect the Matoran. Aritonu, Toa of Power Scream, hailed from the same place as the rest of The Sepţit. Their elders told them of many places around the universe where Toa enslaved Matoran and made them to do toil in darkness. They organized a team that consisted of six Matoran and one Toa to travel to other islands and battle the oppressive Empire. Aritonu and The Sepţit had been told to go an Island City called Metru Nui, and strike at the heart of the Toa Empire. Aritonu was a great missionary, one of the best on his island. With his mask, the Kanohi Rode, he could see through all deceptions and his Sonic Scythe was one of the most powerful weapons ever crafted on thier homeland. They had been traveling near the Tren Krom Peninsula when they had met Sycleria. Everyone knew that Visorak had invaded that area, especially Tuyet. Sycleria was a Toa of Lightning that had once been part of the Toa Empire until she tried to defend a Matoran from Tuyet's wrath. As punishment, Tuyet had sent Sycleria along a team of Toa off to the peninsula. When they reached their destination, the other Toa with her bound her in chains and abandoned her. The Visorak took advantage of her helplessness by cocooning and mutating her. She had attacked Aritonu and The Septit's boat as they passed and challenged them to fight her. When she was unable to defeat them, she pledged her loyalty to Aritonu's mission. She was shocked when she had learned of their mission to destroy the Toa Empire. And it was she who had found the abandoned room in the Archives that she and her new friends now used as a base of operations. While the others had gone out training, she had stayed behind to guard their hideout. To her horror, today they had abducted another Toa. And not just any Toa, but the Toa of Light that Åuset had been raving-on about since they had first arrived on the shores of Metru Nui. When Ånpu had told her that Åuset sometimes had psychic visions, Sycleria had laughed in his face. But now she believed, though not absolutely. He looked more like a mixture of a Toa and one of the Shadow Toa that the Makuta had used to use to try and combat the Empire. So in other words, she was still highly skeptical of the Ota-Matoran's foresight. "Are you sure that's the one? He looks pretty evil to be a Toa of Light?" Sycleria questioned. Auset touched his mask gently. "Positive. He is the one. The ultimate Toa, the Toa from the other dimension. The Toa of Light, the Toa hailing from the world with no Toa Empire!" "He does look a bit evil to me too," Sutekh said quietly. "He is not evil, he is combating the Shadows within himself," Åuset spoke. Takanuva opened his eyes and looked at the blue and green Matoran beside him for a moment, confusion in his gaze. All of a sudden, he jumped up and let out a beam of Light to temporarily dazzle his captors. He spotted a door and fired a stream of Light at it as he ran down the corridors. Takanuva had never seen this part of the Archives and was not sure he could find his way out. A deafening roar of sound vibrated along the walls and he screamed. He fell and tumbled along the hall until he hit a wall. A fire was burning somewhere ahead and instinctively, he stumbled toward it. He barely noticed the sound waves that kept ringing down the halls as he ran struggled for what he thought was freedom. He ran into an antechamber where the fire was visible and found nothing but the fire therein. "I have been expecting you," a voice echoed from somewhere in the room. Takanuva whirled around to see the exit close up behind him. What is it with this place and voices from nowhere? "Look at me, Toa." the voice spoke from above. A figure cloaked in shadows fell from the ceiling before him. "Don't attack, I'm only interested in a little... trade." 8: Destination Chosen I decided my destination would be Ga-Metru. Hahli had always quite knowledgeable, so I wanted to see if she had any insight on our situation. I would have to travel across Metru Nui, and I wasn't even out of Ko-Metru! My journey was briefly interrupted when the other Ko-Matoran that were headed back to Ko-Metru spotted me and flagged me down. A few "hellos" and "how are yous" were said and we swiftly made our seperate ways. "Matoro, where are you going?" a feminine voice called from the group headed up the slope. I looked back and saw a Matoran I didn't recognize staring blankly at me. Apparently, she noticed I had not been following the group and wanted to know why. I thought it was a bit strange for a Ko-Matoran to be so loud, and as if reading my thoughts, she looked down shyly. "I understand her concerns, Matoro. We just got word our Metru was destroyed and you just take off?" Talvi snapped. "There is so much to be done, so much to be rebuilt!" "I need to speak with a few Matoran and none of them reside here," I explained. "Why?" Toudo asked quietly. Kantai stepped forward. "Matoro, I never knew you were one to shurk responsibility, but if you want to go then so be it." I glared at him angrily. "You have no idea what I am going through. Something is terribly wrong! I need to speak with five other Mator-" "Who?" Kantai interrupted. "Jaller, Hahli, Kongu, Nuparu, and Hewkii," I answered. Kantai looked unsatisfied, then he laughed coldly. "Liar, you really should work on your stories if you want someone to believe you," he chuckled dryly. "We all know Nuparu was executed a many years ago for suspected treason!" I took this news hard. Nuparu killed for treason? He would never do such a thing! What kind of place was this? "I am headed to Ga-Metru to speak with Hahli. If you don't believe me, then don't. I could care less. But I will not stand here and be called a liar!" The other Matoran looked thoroughly surprised by my reaction, and a few even seemed amused. The female Matoran that had first confronted me stepped forward. "I'm sorry I caused this whole scene," she said with a look of disdain, "but I will try to make it up to you by accompanying you to your destination because... I believe you." "Of course you do Syl. You always did try defending Matoro when he was in trouble, I should have known you'd say something like that." Kantai jabbed. I never really liked Kantai, even in my universe, I thought to myself. "Syl, I thank you. And if you would like to join me I would be happy to have your company," I told the Matoran. No doubt if I had not she would have been subjected to one of Kantai's rants. The other Matoran watched with a disgusted face as she walked over to me and then they turned away. "Let's go help our home," Talvi spoke. "Matoro, I'm sorr-" Syl began to say, but I raised a hand to signal her to stop. "No Syl, do not be sorry. It was not your fault," I told her. She seemed a mildly consoled, but I could tell she was still quite distraught. Neither of us spoke a word the rest of the night. 9: Uvira, The Mystery of Metru Nui "Where is that fool Tuyet?" the forgotten sorceress inquired. She shifted her gaze from her pet Pygmy Takea to the Toa of Air who stood silently beside her throne. "Nidhiki, did Tuyet tell you of where she wandered off to without my permission?" The Toa of Air nodded solemnly, "She traveled to the borders of Ta-Metru where she had to deal with an... incident. I had no idea she had not told you, Mistress." Nidhiki said quietly. The blue and silver Saginui simply nodded. "I suppose it would do her some good to go out her own. She's become cocky and began to think I favor her. This will make her easier to manipulate and all I have to do is sit here and loosen my grip on the leash. But not completely, of course, for if that happens, she will oppose me for the energy source, which the Nui Stone came from, to become even more mighty than I," she raised her wicked staff and a stone door slid open. When Nidhiki saw what had been behind the door, he raised his scythe. "There is no need for that Nidhiki, I summoned these two here personally," the ancient creature spoke softly from her throne. Nidhiki did not lower his scythe however. "Look into my eyes, Nidhiki," she commanded and Nidhiki did as he was told. Her eyes, an ageless abyss of madness, bore straight through him. He felt his own will compressed and her will flowing through him. "Yes, Almighty Uvira," he said, lowering his weapon. She looked at the beings who had just entered her chambers. "[[Claw (Dark Hunter)#Shadows in the Reflection|''‘Claw’"]] and [[Rage (Being)#Shadows in the Reflection|‘Rage’'']], correct?" she questioned. The two nodded. "Excellent, I want you two to travel to the Isle of Kemet Nui where a certain mask lies. Go to Ga-Metru and one of my best soldiers will provide you with transport. Once there, journey to the Cliffs of Manu and find the mask that lies within the heart of the mountain range," Uvira smiled wickedly and then continued. "Make no contact with any inhabitants on your way to Ga-Metru unless they cause a scene. Understand?" The Dark Hunters "Rage" and "Claw" nodded. "Good, now be on your way." As the two left Uvira's chambers she raised her staff again and the stone door slid back into place. Nidhiki looked up at her. "What is this mask you have sent them after?" he asked. The horrible grin came back to her face. "I have sent them to retrieve the Kanohi Ignika, with which, I can destroy Mata Nui and take his place as supreme ruler of the universe." 10: A New Friend Jaller couldn't breathe. Tuyet had made Water extend from her hand and wrap around him, squeezing his armor and covering his entire mask. She had then willed Liquid Protodermis to become disk-shaped, which she proceeded to step upon. As soon as she did so, she sped forth, so fast that Jaller could not make out where to. After a fairly large amount of distance was covered, she released the hold on Jaller and he fell to the ground. "Do you still refuse to speak?" the Empress asked softly. "Why should I reveal my knowledge to you? Takanuva is my friend and you aren't," Jaller quipped. He looked around and noticed they were in the in a barren area. Also, he noticed a large, worn out gate beneath Tuyet. A sign was near it but Tuyet's body was blocking him from reading it. "If you were to do so, then I would have no need to harm you or imprison you. You would be free to go on your way," Tuyet said slightly louder than when she began. "You and your mask can be free of me, until I require your services again." "What does my mask have to do with anything?" Jaller asked. "Maybe nothing, maybe everything," Tuyet stated quietly. "It may have been part of the reason I let you wear his mask, or maybe I just don't like red Komau? I guess you'll never know." "What are you talking about? Vakama gave it to me when my mask was broken," Jaller informed. "Hmmm... how interesting. I suppose that Toa may not have been lying when she claimed she brought three from another universe into this world," Tuyet pondered. But then Jaller could have sworn she said something else quietly which he could not believe, "My Mistress' world." "You want to know something about Takanuva? Okay, he'll kick you across the universe twice, and if that doesn't stop you he'll do it again!" Jaller spat. "Such courage, coming from a Matoran. Perhaps you have more in common with Lhikan than just his mask. Tuyet stepped swiftly off the gate, stuck a glowing stone in the lock attached to it, and pulled the door open. She disappeared in a mist and reappeared behind the Ta-Matoran. Cold, compressed Water slammed into his back and flung him through the hole in the ground. "You may be a little more open to discussion when I return," she laughed. Jaller glanced around the room. A single Lightstone lit the underground cell and what he saw he did not like. Chains, broken armor, crushed masks, and shattered dreams. The only exit was the door he had come through, which six Toa stacked on top of each other could not hope to reach. "You are one of my chosen," a voice came. Jaller whirled around to see another Toa of Water, wearing a silver Gengenu, chained up in a corner. He backed up a few steps. "Do not be frightened, I mean you no harm. I am Helryx, and also the same person who brought you to this dreadful place. For that, leading to you getting locked up in here, I am terribly, terribly sorry." 11: Negotiating with Liars Takanuva raised his hand, radiating Light from it. The creature in front of him cringed and quickly swiped away the Toa's hand. "No need for that, Toa," the figure spoke. It was odd, he and Takanuva had gotten closer to the fire, yet the figure still could not be seen. Before Takanuva could once more try to illuminate the room, the figure raised a hand that seemed to absorb the shadows around himself, revealing his identity. Takanuva was surprised, to say the least. He raised both hands and shot both Light and Shadow at the Makuta. The Makuta raised his weapon and sliced through the beam of Light, but took in the stream of Shadow. Takanuva jumped over the fire pit, firing blasts of Light at the Master of Shadows. Takanuva fell to the ground to avoid the Makuta decapitating him with his blade. He swept his leg along the floor to knock the Makuta off his feet. While the Makuta got back on his feet, the Toa of Twilight gathered all of his Light energy in his fist. He then delivered a well-timed uppercut to the Makuta, who screeched in pain. As he was about to finish of the Makuta, the Shadow-wielder raised his hand. Takanuva saw two clawed hands lined with Shadow energy slash at him, though he couldn't move fast enough. The claws collided with him, and sent him reeling backwards. When he looked up, he saw not one, but two Makuta. "What is it you want with me?" Takanuva asked weakly. "It is not just what we want, but what you want," the Makuta with claws said mysteriously. "Ysiel told me you were from another reality," he said, gesturing at the original Makuta that Takanuva had encountered. Makuta Ysiel was the next to speak, "Zanctai and I have a few things we want done. If you can complete them, we'll send you back to your universe." "Even if I wanted to leave, what makes you think I would ally myself with evil, lying, thieving creatures such as you?" Takanuva spat. "Such accusations coming from a Toa in your position, trapped in a corner by two Makuta," Ysiel quipped. "I am the only Makuta left in this reality who can open dimensional gates, so if you have any wish to return to your universe you should do as I say." "I don't need your help, Brutaka can also create dimensional gates. He's the one who sent me here, he can send me back," Takanuva informed. "Oh, you'll get Brutaka to send you back. You mean the Brutaka that I personally placed at the bottom of the Sea of Protodermis over eight-thousand years ago?" Makuta Zanctai mock-inquired. "What do you want?" Takanuva asked quietly. "First, you will not report where we hide to anyone in the Toa Empire. Second, you will retrieve the Nui Stone. Th-" "But the Nui Stone is with Tuyet," Takanuva interrupted. "That brings us to your final task. Tuyet has turned the ‘Masters of Shadow’ into the ‘Hidden in Shadows’. We are sick of a Toa dictating what we do, you will destroy her if you plan on someday returning to your world. Do that and the ticket back to your reality is all yours. So be on your way," Ysiel concluded. He raised his hand and both Makuta disappeared in a wisp of Shadows. The fire died down and the door he had come through opened back up, revealing his original captors. "Okay, so what is it you guys want?" 12: A Different Side to the Story Buildings and sand. Add both of these together and you basically have Po-Metru. While I was here I might as well look for Hewkii. As Syl and I neared the gate to Po-Metru, we noticed the two Toa guarding the entrance, both of them unknown to me. "Syl, who are those Toa?" I asked quietly. She looked at me strangely and responded, "Huweji, you know, the strongest Toa of Stone after Pohatu? And Isina, weakest Toa of Iron in the Empire?" Syl's response to my blank stare was a slight shake of her head. I hadn't told Syl the truth yet, but I figured I had better do it soon. We walked up to the Toa, with me straightening up as best I could. I had already seen how Toa criticize Matoran in this universe and decided it was best I didn't provoke them. When they saw us the Toa of Stone turned to Isina and said rather loudly, "Hey check it out, not often do we see these work-a-holics down here?" Isina nodded as Huweji laughed and with a mock-salute asked, "So why have you two decided to grace us with your presence?" Isina smiled, something I didn't think these Toa could do, "Did you freeze up there or are you two Ko-Matoran practicing the art of becoming glaciers for some philosophical purpose?" "Why are you so tense, Matoro?" Syl inquired. "You're acting so strange. Don't you remember Huweji and Isina? Before the Empire we used to dream of all being on a Toa Team together while they were still Matoran. Of course, they were the only ones that were chosen out of us. I can't believe Fihke chose Vlameer, Derav, Aafon, and Sevano to be on their team and gave no consideration to us!" Syl stormed. Isina raised her blade in signal for Syl to stop talking. Fihke was Isina's mentor, and although she understood where Syl was coming from, she did not take kindly to that type of talk. "It was not his choice, Tuyet forced her to choose people she thought she could manipulate without much effort. She was only half-way correct. Derav, Huweji, and I still want to see her fall." I liked these Toa, they were sensible. A chill came over me, something not uncommon for a Ko-Matoran. This chill was different though, it was familiar, like a nagging pull at the back of my mind. Suddenly Po-Metru was gone. I was falling, a glowing Kanohi in my hand. I put it over my own mask and felt an intense sensation. Everything in the universe became clear to me. Voices in my head speaking only loud enough to be barely audible. "Brutaka, I want him. I was too late to get the other bearer before he died." "Why can't you settle for Takanuva and Jaller? Aren't they enough?" "No, if Uvira can get the mask, then not only will she control her dimension, but all the dimensions, including this one." "Uvira? The one whose essence was used to create Tuyet's Nui Stone?" "Yes, and Matoro is still the chosen one, so he can retrieve the mask from beneath Kemet Nui and fully awaken Mata Nui." "What about Uvira, you think she'll stand by and watch the mask be taken right from under her mask?" "No, but if Takanuva is the other Aurillihs, '' ''we may be able to finish her and the evil in the Empire once and for all." "What about the creatures that guard the mask, they are a lot more powerful than the ones in our universe." "How were the Toa Inika able to overcome the challenges last time?" "They formed an alliance with six Matoran and Axonn." "If we place Takanuva in a certain area, he will be destined to meet six new Matoran that may aid him in his quest." "How will they make up for the Axonn factor?" "Daxia resides on a plane that lets us govern all of the universes, so I placed the guardians beneath the Cliffs of Manu, and one of them is the key to Takanuva's final quest... and probably mine." 13: Decision Åusår, Åuset, Heru, Sutekh, Nebt-het, and Ånpu. Six Matoran traveling with two Toa, Aritonu and Sycleria. They claimed to be against Tuyet, but Takanuva wasn't so sure. If there was one thing he'd learned in all his time as a Toa, it was that deceit was to be expected before truth. They had spoken for hours, Takanuva analyzing every word they said, scouring for any hint of untruth. As far as he could tell, their story checked out. They called themselves [[The Sepţit#Shadows in the Reflection|"Sepţit"]] and Takanuva recognized the word from old legends, a Matoran word meaning "those who save destiny". Surely they couldn't be evil. "So, what you're saying is... you Matoran were told to combat the Toa Empire?" Takanuva asked. "Tuyet, has the entire Toa population under her command. Do you honestly think you could be any aide against something as powerful as that?" The Matoran seemed to shrink, all except for Åusår, who looked completely oblivious. Takanuva wasn't sure what to make of him, he seemed to go about with a swagger, no matter what they did. "Yes, Sycleria informed us of this, and if that is really the case, we should go back to Kemet Nui... and get all the reinforcements possible," Aritonu said in his rough, deep voice. Around him, the Matoran nodded. He shifted his weight from side to side nervously, balancing himself with his scythe. Åuset stepped forward, tracing her hand across the wall's various patterns that time had etched. "Takanuva, you have a decision t-" Her hand flew to her head as she lost her footing and fell to the ground, thrashing in apparent pain. Åusår rushed to her side, clutching her tightly against him. "Flames... flames dance across the world... licking the sky like a Muaka's tongue... they call, they call for him... Miserix... he who revels in the glorious destruction... the glorious destruction he causes," Åuset practically screamed. Her voice died down to grunts of pain, until you could barely tell she had just had a serious meltdown. "What in Mata Nui's name was that?" Takanuva inquired worriedly. The other Matoran had gathered around her along with the two Toa. Åuset steadied herself, standing slowly, using Åusår as support. Takanuva neared her, earning a growl from Sycleria. It was Ånpu who finally answered, "Every now and then... well... Åuset sees things that are... well... prophetic." He shrugged and returned his attention to Åuset. She seemed to become increasingly unstable, and, sure enough, collapsed back to the floor again. Both her hands shot up to her head once more as she began to sprawl out and speak once more. "Time... it spins around us... disorienting us with its' speed... like a wheel... not enough time... to make the three one... stand in the middle... you will not fall down... stand in the middle... you won't lose balance... and time spins round..." "Åusår, what's happening to her?" Sutekh bellowed. "Didn't you say this happened a lot?" Takanuva asked, suspicion rising in his voice. He raised his arms, Light and Shadow crackling from each of them. "Wait!" Åusår screeched, flinging himself at Takanuva, managing to dislodge the Toa from his position, dispersing the existing energies that the Toa had summoned. "It does happen, but she doesn't normally have visions one after another so quickly. They are spaced out... weeks... months at a time. I don't know what this means, but we need to get back to Kemet Nui. 14: Characters *Matoro *Alternate Kopaka (Mentioned Only) *Alternate Kopeke *Alternate Nuju (Mentioned Only) *Nuju (Mentioned Only) *Teridax (Mentioned Only) *Mata Nui (Mentioned Only) *Jaller *Lhikan (Mentioned Only) *Alternate Norik *Alternate Kanohi Dragon *Takanuva *Alternate Tahu (Mentioned Only) *Hewkii (Mentioned Only) *Alternate Iruini *Alternate Tuyet *Gali (Mentioned Only) *Alternate Vlameer *Alternate Åusår *Alternate Heru *Alternate Aritonu *Alternate Åuset *Alternate Ånpu *Alternate Sutekh *Alternate Nebt-het *Alternate Naho (Not Mentioned By Name) *Alternate Voraka (Not Mentioned By Name) *Alternate Sycleria *Alternate Ysiel *Hahli (Mentioned Only) *Alternate Syl *Alternate Talvi *Alternate Toudo *Alternate Kantai *Kongu (Mentioned Only) *Nuparu (Mentioned Only) *Alternate Nuparu (Mentioned Only) *Kantai (Mentioned Only) *Alternate Uvira *Alternate Nidhiki *Alternate [[Claw (Dark Hunter)#Shadows in the Reflection|''"Claw"]] *Alternate [[Rage (Being)#Shadows in the Reflection|"Rage"'']] *Alternate Lhikan (Mentioned Only) *Vakama (Mentioned Only) *Alternate Helryx *Alternate Zanctai *Alternate Brutaka *Alternate Hewkii (Mentioned Only) *Alternate Huweji *Alternate Pohatu (Mentioned Only) *Alternate Isina *Alternate Fihke (Mentioned Only) *Alternate Derav (Mentioned Only) *Alternate Aafon (Mentioned Only) *Alternate Sevano (Mentioned Only) *Helryx *Brutaka *Axonn (Mentioned Only) *Alternate Miserix (Mentioned Only) External Links *Shadows in the Reflection Category:Epics Category:Tarth